Dark Minds and Darker Desires
by I'm not nuts just Psyhco
Summary: One night drunk with a friend resulted in a dare that will change Sophia's life forever. A secret door to an underground lair that not only holds a mysterious Ghost, but also uncovers a side of Sophia that she never knew existed.


**Holy guacamole I'm Back. got its been what five years? Yeah five years.. oops. Well Here we go again. I'm 20 now so maybe my writing will have improved and I have better content. And it will be geared toward a more mature audience, I can't help where my mind goes haha.** As she snuck through the Opera Populaire Sophia Marie DeLucas asked herself how the hell did she get wraped up in this bullshit. All she wanted was a fun night with her friend Meg, but no the pixie always had something up her sleeve. Meg knew she couldn't resist a ghost story. especially one in her own backyard.

The night before the two girls had gotten a hold of a bottle of Meg's mothers gin. It burned like hell going down but it didnt take much to get the two girls drunk enough to believe ghost stories. According to Meg there was a Ghost, or a monster, or maybe it was a demon, down under the Opera House. He was supposedly hideously deformed and had a mask to cover his face. Naturally Sophie called Meg out on her crazy story, but the blonde insisted it was true. She even went so far as to dare Sophie to seek out the Opera Ghost, and with some alchohol infused bravery, she accepted.

The two girls decided that she could feign a sprained ankle during ballet practice and be excused to the dormitories. So she did, and by some miracle it worked. She reached in the waistband of her tights and fished out the key to the Prima Donna's room. She slowly inserted the key into the ornate lock and heard the click of the tumlers sliding into place. She turned the knob and opened it just enough to squeeze her petite frame through. Sophie looked around the large room in a mixture of amazement and utter horror. The room was covered floor to ceiling with boquets of flowers from loving fans. So many colors it made her eyes hurt. The walls were covered in posters from all of the previous productions that the red haired harlot had starred in. As she looked around the room she saw it, the large, floor length, bronze mirror. Upon closer inspection there was obviously a gap between the wall and the edge of the mirror, the kind of gap a door would need to open properly.

Sophie trailed her finers up and down the side of the mirror, searching for a latch, or a lever, or something to open the door. After three or four passes she noticed a slight dip in the metal. She pushed on it and heard a soft click as it unlocked. As she contemplated actually going through with this insane dare she could hear Carlotta's high pitched squaling coming down the hallway.

'Of course she would have a hissy fit now' She thought to herself. Seeing no other real option, Sophie opened the mirror the rest of the way and hid inside of it.

Well now what do I do? She wondered quietly to herself, God knows when Carlotta will leave again and I sure as hell cant just waltz out from behind the mirror and not get thrown out of the program. Sighing Sophie decided to head down the cold, stone stairwell in hopes of finding a way out. As she desended she felt like somebody was watching. More than a few times she stopped and looked around, only to see the stairs that she just walked down and the many, many she has ahead of her. As she continued she became increasingly paranoid, but she paid it no mind.

'There has to be a way out.' She thought to herself. All of the sudden she heard the loud clang of a metal door, one that sounded just like the mirror, but obviously used by someone who wasn't afraid of being caught. She started to run down the stairs, faster and faster until she reached the bottom. To her dismay she saw before her a giant underground lake. She could hear footsteps getting closer and closer.

'Shit' She whispered. Knowing that she had no other choice she took a deep breath and plunged herself into the frigid water, only to be pulled back out again. As soon as she was out of the water a cloth covered hand was over her mouth and she felt her world fall away into nothingness. As she faded away she swore she saw a glimpse of white.


End file.
